injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven/Teen Titans
Strategy Raven/Teen Titans can be a very devastating card if used correctly. While her health stat isn't spectacular, it is assisted by the ability to heal herself by a large amount. After she uses a special, Raven's passive has a 25% chance to activate (higher when using her SP2), dealing 25% of the opponent's max health to them as damage and restoring one quarter of her health (regardless of the amount "drained" from the opponent) and power (even if the opponent is immune to power drain). Invulnerability prevents both effects. The power drain is considered to occur right after the damage; this means that if the damage triggers Invulnerability (e.g. Astro-Harness), the power drain would be negated. Raven's passive can activate even when the opponent is blocking when she uses a special, and can affect a new character if the last hit of a special knocks out a target. The damage from her passive is unlike Batgirl/Cassandra Cain's in that it takes off 25% of her opponent's max rather than current health, meaning that it does have the ability to cleanly knock out any character with less than 25% health. It's best to pair her with Green Lantern/Regime, Harley Quinn/Animated, Wonder Woman/600, and/or also Batgirl/Prime with certain gear(s) to get to Raven's special attacks quicker. Interactions Good With *As stated above, characters/gears that increase power generation. *'Batgirl/Prime': Her immediate bar of starting power can be very useful in helping Raven activated her passive sooner. *'Wonder Woman/600': Wonder Woman can increase both Raven's power gen and damage by a large amount, allowing her to use specials more often and pack a larger punch while doing so. Good Against *Characters with particularly large health stats, such as Aquaman/Injustice 2, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, and Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice. *'Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan': Her percentage-based health steal can be truly crippling to him as the 25% of his health could have afforded him another SP2. *'Mother Box', Riddler's Staff: Even if she did trigger the gears' blink effect, she'd still be able to both drain the opponent's power and their Health. *'Reverse Flash:' Her passive activation is not counted as damage done by her special; additionally, it still activates before his passive does, meaning that even if it is the first time he is hit by a special and he has a 100% chance to regenerate, her passive can still KO him before his passive can activate. *'Batman/Batman Ninja:' Her passive's heal, despite the similarity, is not considered a lifedrain; he is not immune to it even when outnumbered. *'The Joker/Prime', The Joker/Insurgency: Should she defeat them and her passive activates, she can recover from the damage they inflict by draining the next opponent's health. Countered By *Characters who can power drain, such as Lex Luthor and Nightwing. *'Killer Frost': Prime's power dampening can severely hinder Raven's ability to activate her passive, and Regime's heal dampening can decrease Raven's heal from her passive. *'Superman/Injustice 2', Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth: All three have a chance to completely avoid both Raven's specials and her passive when it activates. *'Doomsday/Containment': Doomsday is less affected than most by Raven's percentage-based health steal due to his low health and resurrections. However, while he consistently gains power from his passive, Raven's power drain applies after this and can drain his newly acquired power. *'Lobo/Prime', Static/Prime, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Batman/Arkham Knight: They may not be immune to the life drain after specials, but they are immune to the power drain part of it. *'Green Lantern/John Stewart': Should her passive trigger upon activation of his shield, she will gain health and power, but Green Lantern will not lose his health. *'Batman/Batman Ninja': He is immune to life drain if outnumbered, although he will still be affected by the power drain part. Abilities Here are Raven's abilities. Dark Half does not trigger Raven/Prime's passive during the first part during which Teen Titans Raven disappears. It’s also worth mentioning that it can also be chained from her heavy combo. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Boots, Cowl, Brooch, Cloak and Chest Piece. *Her passive is very similar to her predecessor Raven/Prime in that, when both are activated, they involve a two-way trading of health percentages back and forth. Excepting cases where Teen Titans Raven passive either causes a knockout or would give her health exceeding 100%, the graphic sum of the health bar of the opponent and of either Raven remains the same. **Moreover, unlike her predecessor, she can actually Knockout an opponent with her passive if she's able to steal AND reduce their health to zero, thus automatically KO'ing them. Additionally, upon the opponent get KO'd in this way, upon being power drained, it will read "Power Drain Immune" for them instead, regardless if they're immune to Power Drain or not. *With her release, Raven becomes one of three challenge-only characters (along with Aquaman and Hawkgirl) to have at least 3 Challenge-exclusive characters. *It was possible to receive upgrades for her before she was officially released. *Additionally, it was possible to face her as an opponent in certain battle(s) for Challenge Mode and in certain rounds for Survivor Mode before her release. *When her challenge aired, since Hawkgirl was needed as a requirement for her challenge, the Tag Team Pack was brought back. Later on the Bleed Out Pack and Ice Breaker Pack were brought back due to the fact that they contained Killer Frost and Scorpion, who are both also required for her challenge. *Interestingly, when her passive activates, sometimes the "Block Breaker" text will appear. *Previously, there is a bug where her passive sometimes only work partially, only giving her power without draining it, or affecting health at all. *She has the same base stats as Scorpion/Klassic. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Teen Titans characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Console Skin Category:Power drain Category:Power Steal Category:Lifedrain Category:Basic-Special combos